The Family
The Family is a group of brainwashed individuals that are addicted to the knowledge provided to them by The Speaker. They are the secondary antagonists of Season 1 of WhisperedFaith, before ultimately becoming the main antagonists in Season 2. Whispered Faith Act 1 The Family are recurring antagonists in Season 1, first making their appearance by invading Lee's home. They later intercept him in Pennsylvania, and again at The Viaduct, however, one of them is shot and killed by Linnie, saving Lee. Lee is later contacted by a man named "Zack", who tells him that he can help Lee with his situation involving an ancient book that is in his possession. When Lee and his friend, Mo, reach Zack and his girlfriend, Lexx, they are betrayed and drugged by them after Lexx informs him that the book is made of human skin. When Lee awakens, Mo is gone and he learns that they had killed the real Zack and had posed as him to obtain the book. Lee is contacted by the family's leader and tells him to meet him in the woods nearby to exchange the book for Mo. Lee manages to save the book and Mo from the family, but is captured by The Speaker itself. ACT 2 Lee is captured by The Family. Linnie sends Mo a video file, which shows the leader execute Michael (who had been posing as Zack) and several other members, and proceeds by imprisoning his right-hand, Lexx. He is also seen talking with The Speaker at one point. The masked man tortures Lee in unimaginable ways during his imprisonment. He has his finger cut off and sent to Mo, and also watches as The Speaker mentally sabotages him with horrible mental imagery and visions of the possible futures. Mo eventually tracks down Lee and rescues him, with the temporary help of Lexx. As Lexx is recaptured by The Family, Mo knocks out and captures the leader in the process. Mo ties him up and takes off his mask, revealing him to be a friend of Lee named Sean. Lee goes into an outrage when he sees him, but Mo holds him back from doing anything hasty. Lee then explains to Mo all the horrible things that Sean did to him while he was imprisoned. A month later, Lee interrogates Sean. Sean at firsts rambles about "what he needed to do", and "portals and rituals". He then mentions the name Linnie. When Lee questions who Linnie is, Sean simply throws his questions back at him and laughs. He also says that he did everything he did was for "The Speaker". He also says that "The Speaker is everything and everywhere."He also said that The Speaker was going to make him a God. This gives Lee the conclusion that The Speaker's whispering has brainwashed him. Lee then concludes that the best way to get his revenge is to leave him with his "withdrawal." He leaves him in the basement. Sean is confirmed to still be alive in A Message, where Lee provokes The Family by stating that they still have Sean in their basement. Lee also says that he considers him "their leverage." It is eventually revealed that Lexx had become The Speaker's new Chosen, and became a much more suited leader to The Family than Sean ever was, even giving them 'insurance' and respecting them as 'elites'. Lexx and some members of The Family broke into Lee's home, kidnapped Mo, and presumably left Sean and Mo an the hands/claws of the Speaker. Members of the family ◾ Lexx ◾ Sean (deceased) ◾ Michael (deceased) ◾ Numerous unnamed members ◾ Numerous deceased members Category:The Family